100 Dramione Drabbles
by Kaloge11
Summary: This is 100 Dramione Drabbles. Just random snippets in their lives, that didn't really happen... or so we think. If you want to make a suggestion for one, than feel free!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**I am writing ONE HUNDRED DRABBLES! I will try and update once every week, maybe twice. If you have any ideas for a drabble or drabbles, then feel free to make some suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all!**

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" I asked Hermione.

"Don't you want to see my parents again?" She demanded, "because I do. You can go home at any time."

I sighed and said, "No, I want to be with you."

"Great! Did you bring the bug spray like I asked?" I nodded.

"Okay great! Now Draco, please be on your best behavior," Hermione pleaded.

"What?! But I thought you said to be myself?" I smirked and winked at her. She scowled and exited our room. I had a sinking feeling that I would wind up on the couch for the night if I wasn't careful. Better change that soon!

When I went into the hallway I almost ran into Hermione's dad. "Oh sorry sir!" I exclaimed.

"Not to worry my boy! That was my fault. I'm a clumsy old fool, just ask my wife!" He laughed a deep booming laugh and I joined him, thinking that I knew where Hermione got her clumsiness from. I gestured for him to go ahead and he proceeded to walk down the hallway. I followed him and he led me to the family room. Hermione was sitting on the couch talking with her mum. I heard a few words from the conversation and smiled. The words were along the lines of: marriage, kids and wedding.

"Hey Hun," I said to Hermione. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs Granger!" I extended my hand but she brushed it aside and embraced me. I hugged her back and saw Hermione smile. One victory point for me! Take that couch!

* * *

"Oh , what do you call this delicious meal?" I queried.

"Oh, it's called Lasagna dear," she replied.

"You'll have to make it when we get back home Hermione, it's quite good!" I remarked to Mione.

"So Draco, would you like a bonfire tonight, or to watch a movie?" Asked Mr Granger.

"Um dad," Hermione started.

"A what or a what?" I asked perplexed.

"A movie is a moving picture that's a lot longer. A bonfire is fire that we can roast food on!" Hermione explained.

"Oh! I get it now!" I pondered then replied, "Can we please make a_ bonfire_?"

"Sure thing kiddo!" Mr Granger promptly leapt to his feet and hurried outside to get the bonfire started.

* * *

"Oh look Mione, there's a lake!" I exclaimed.

"Yes Draco, there's a lake. Maybe we can go swimming in it tomorrow," suggested Hermione. "I'll meet you outside then Draco, don't forget the bug spray!" She flounced out of the room leaving me alone.

I grabbed the little box that I had hidden in my drawer, pulled on a jumper and proceeded outside.

* * *

The fire crackled pleasantly and Hermione was slowly turning a white ball over it with a stick. When it turned golden brown she plucked it off the stick and handed it to me. "Careful it's hot!" She warned.

I took one bit of the mushy,gushing, brown orb and immediately fell in love. It was warm, crunchy on the outside, but soft on the inside. It was decadent and scrumptious. What a treat!

* * *

After eating Hermione lead me under a tree to watch the stars. Mr and Mrs Granger had put out the fire, then headed inside. I held Hermione's soft, warm hand in mine as we gazed up and the soft, glowing, white lights that were a million miles aways. Now was the right moment.

I released Hermione's hand and she looked puzzled at me when I stood up. "If you're cold we can head inside," she said, starting to get up.

"No, no. I would like to stay out for a few more minutes,"I replied.

I then went down on one knee, extracting the box from my front pocket as I did so. I opened the green, little box and Hermione's hands flew to her mouth as she gasped when she saw what was inside.

I was holding and diamond ring encompassed in a silver band. "Hermione, will you marry me?" I asked.

"I would want nothing more!" She whispered.

I plucked the ring from the box and put it on her ring finger. She promptly leapt into my arms and squeezed the air out of me!

* * *

When we went back into the cabin, Mr and Mrs Granger had fallen asleep on the couch. Mr Granger with the paper, Ms Granger with a book. Now I guess it would be mum and dad...

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! Any ideas?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! Here's Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, J K Rowling does!**

* * *

"Hermione?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"It's pitch black! You won't be able to see me!"

Hermione and I had been locked in a cupboard and it was too dark to see anything!

I slowly stumbled forward and bumped into something. There was a loud crash as something fell over.

"Real smooth," Hermione commented helpfully.

I mumbled something about her being a pain in the butt, then continued to shuffle forward until I finally found her. She clutched my arm and her small, book wormy arm was really strong! How many books can she possibly lift with that jacked arm?

"When I- I mean we, get out of here, I am going to curse Peeves to oblivion!" I growled.

"Don't you like being here with me?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I do! I just can't see you. I would prefer, to be able to see my best friend as opposed to only hear her," I explained.

"What, so you don't want to hear what I have to say?"

"No, Hermione that's not what I-"

"No, you don't want to hear what I say. Okay, then I'll just shut my gob!" She huffed and extracted herself from around my arm.

When she left, my whole body went cold. Her touch was always electric and I wanted to be more than friends but, that couldn't happen. She was with the weasle. I hated him more and more every day. Seeing her standing in _his_ arms, not mine. _Him_ kissing her roughly when I could do better. Mine and her intellect where almost the exact same! I didn't have the IQ of a troll, unlike _him_. I cursed the day I let her slip from my fingertips. That would _never_ happen again.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I just meant that I wanted to see you so I could do this," and with that I grabbed her and drew her closer to me. I heard her gasp as I pulled her against me. For now, a hug would have to do. "You're the best friend I could ever have," I mumbled into her unruly brown hair.

"Just friend?" She asked, leaning back slightly.

"Until you break up with the weasly, yes," I replied.

"Well then. Ron and I might need to take a break. He can't keep a conversation and has the IQ of Grabbe and Goyle!" I raised an eyebrow at her comment.

Then I realized that she couldn't see me. I started to answer when her soft lips collided with mine. It was short and sweet, but none the less, the best one I had ever had. I exhaled and smiled the biggest grin ever. Take that weasle!

Hermione and I shot apart when the door burst open and light flooded in. There was Snape, standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing in my personal store room?" He thundered.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it! I will write the next chapter on a prompt from one of my followers. Please review, it will make the process of writing go** faster!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I own nothing, this is all J K Rowling.**

**Prompt: Draco Made Lasagna- By one of my followers, ForensicGeek2**

* * *

"Uh, Hermione?" I hollered up the stairs to her.

"Yes, Draco?"

"Can you please come down... Now?"

I heard her run down the stairs. Her footsteps pounding as she hurried down. She rushed into the disaster she calls a kitchen and gasped when she saw what was before her.

The kitchen was a mess! There was melting spatulas, hand towels on the floor, smoke rising from the oven and burnt cheese and veggies everywhere.

"Draco! What happened!?" Hermione exclaimed alarmed at the destruction of her muggle kitchen.

"Um, I was trying to make the lasagna that your mum made for us at the cottage," I replied sheepishly.

She sighed and extracted her wand from the pocket of the red and gold hoody she was wearing. I thought I heard her mumbling something about me almost burning the house down...

"I'm really sorry Mione. I was just trying to make a romantic dinner to celebrate our anniversary," I mumbled to the floor.

I felt arms snake around me and felt Hermione's breath in my ear as she whispered, "Well that was really sweet Draco. Do you want to just get take-out?"

I smiled and nodded. Hermione smiled as well, then continued to clean up the kitchen. Fifeteen minutes and a phone Call later, where were dining on Chinese food from a near by restaurant.

"Happy Anniversary Hermione."

"Happy Anniversary Draco."

* * *

**AN: Shorter than usual but I hope still good! I'll take any advice and/or prompts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks to my followers and reviewers! pinkcrazyness, ForensicGekk2, EmresPendragon and Da Duck Mastah thanks a lot guys! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that's all JKRowling.**

**Prompt: Caramel**

* * *

"Her-mi-ne!" I yelled.

"What is it Draco?" She skidded into the room with a look of worry upon her face.

"Ma tewth awr tuck!"

"Your what is tuck?"

"Tewth awr tuck" I frantically started pointing at my teeth and mimed them being stuck together.

"Oh! Your teeth are stuck! What happened?"

I held out the empty candy wrapper and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Draco, that's caramel! It's a sweet muggle candy. How your teeth stuck together is beyond me."

"Uhh!"

"Fine, I'll help," Hermione drew her wand and muttered an incantation. The caramel was dissolved and my teeth moved apart, finally!

"Thanks Hermione," I hugged her and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"What would you do without me?" She joked, nudging me slightly. I chuckled, knowing that I could never do anything without her.

"Nothing my dear, nothing."

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the delay in an update, I'll try and update sooner. Prompts would make my life easier...**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey guys! This is for Keep Calm and Love Layton. I hope that you like it! I know this was supposed to be up yesterday but bear with me!

Disclaimer: If I owned this, I would be the most brilliant person alive. But, since I don't own it, JK Rowling deserves the smartest person award. Just my opinion. :)

* * *

Dearest Hermione,

I know that we've both made mistakes, but I don't think we should have broken up. We need each other Hermione! I love you! Meet me 12:30 at La Roche restaurant for lunch today.

Ron

"Draco! Can you believe what Ronald wrote me! How thick can he get? We need each other?! Ha! I don't need anyone," I ranted to my boyfriend Draco.

"Uh hum. I'm right here you know. I know that you need me," Draco replied cheekily.

I stuck my tongue out at him and went back to my book and mug of tea on the sofa.

"What are we going to do for Valentine's day?" I asked.

"How does a romantic diner sound? I promise I won't cook it this time!" Draco chuckled remembering his latest failed cooking attempt which was pancakes.

"Sounds good Drakie," I mused.

"You know I don't like it when people call me Drakie!" He whined.

"That's why I call you it love," I replied.

* * *

AN: Short but I hope you still liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey guys!Thanks to my viewers. My goal before next chapter is 10 reviews...Can that happen? Of course it can! Don't let me down!

I would really appreciate prompts from my readers, it would make writing go a lot faster with fresh ideas. Special thanks to Keep Calm and Love Layton, ForensicGeek2 and xuashley1999. Keep the reviews and follow/favorites coming please!

Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer; I don't own anything, all JK Rowling.

* * *

"How are you feeling Hermione?" I asked.

"I could be better," she replied with a weak smile.

There were tissues everywhere and empty medicine bottles littered the ground.

"Sweetie, cough, can you go to the drugstore and get me some more, cough cough, medicine please?"

"Sure thing hunny. I'll be back soon! Do you need anything else?" I asked.

"No, I'm alright. Thanks hun," she rolled back over on the bed and was soon snoring again.

Drug store? What's a drug store? Okay...This will be interesting.

* * *

"Hun, I'm home!" I yelled to my sleeping beauty.

"Cough cough, you got the cough medicine?" Hermione weakly asked from our room. She was lying on the bed right where I had left her. Poor thing.

"Cough medicine?! I thought you said medicine!" With that surprised remark, I dumped the contents of the white plastic bag onto a spot on bed beside her.

"Draco? What is all of this?" Hermione shifted over to get a better view of my purchases.

"Headache pills, sleeping pills, tea, tissues, pain medicine and some sort of red pills to help with indigestion!" I proudly showed her my purchases.

"Draco, sweetie. I don't really need any of this. I'm sorry, I should have specified what kind of medicine I needed. I need **_all_ **cough medicine. Not, whatever this is," Hermione smiled and I looked at my purchases.

"Don't worry Hermione, I won't let you down this time!" I promptly rushed off to the Drug Store again.

* * *

"Draco, what took you so long?" Hermione asked me sleepily when I returned.

"I got all the cough medicine," I stated proudly.

"All of it?" Hermione asked skeptically, looking at my empty hands.

"Yep, just look outside!"

Hermione turned to look out the window as a massive truck pulled into our driveway. The people opened the trucks back doors and started unloading boxes full of medicine. Just for _my_ Hermione!

* * *

AN: A funny little drabble about Draco and how he should NEVER go to a muggle store! Haha, hope you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks to my reviewers and followers! I really appreciate your continual support!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the amazing person who owns Harry Potter. I'm not her, so, I don't own any of this!**

* * *

"Hermione?"

"Yes Draco?" She replied patiently.

"Do you want to get a dog?" I asked excitedly. I had wanted a dog my whole life! But, living in the Manor didn't really allow me to get what I really wanted.

"A dog?" She asked confused.

"Yes! Oh a dog would be amazing! I would walk him, fed him, love him and name him Draco jr!" I excitedly tried to show her my logic.

"Now why would anyone want that name?" Hermione teased.

I scowled and replied, "Well, at least it's better then Hermione."

She stuck her tongue out at me while I chucked. We were so immature.

"What kind of dog would you want Draco?" This time, Hermione was genuinely curious.

"Well, I want one that is really furry, likes running, swimming and is a he," I replied.

"That sounds like a very active dog," Hermione replied.

"Yeap! Just like me! I'm very active as well," I stated smugly.

"He he. Sure Draco," Hermione chuckled.

"Fine! What dog do you want?" I asked glaring at her.

"A golden retriever," Hermione stated.

"A golden what?" I asked confused.

"A golden retriever," she repeated.

"What's that?" I inquired.

"A dog," Hermione replied smugly.

"Okay. Sure!" I smiled at her.

I looked out the window and saw the most adorable cat walking along the pavement.

"Hey Hermione?" I asked.

"Yeah Drakie?"

"Can we get a cat instead?"

* * *

**AN: Oh Draco! Make up your mind! Hehe. Hope y'all liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Here's to my followers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Dramione would obviously happen. So would WolfStar. :)**

* * *

_And there she stood. With hair blowing in the wind. The moonlight was shining, casting a pale shimmering light on her..._

_Then, out of the darkness came...The Beast..._

_She lay over his cold body, tears freely flowing..._

_Credits:..._

"Wow! What a movie!" Hermione said when it ended. She looked over to her boyfriend Draco to find him sound asleep. "Oh Drakie, what am I going to do with you?"

He snored in response.

After checking that there was no one else left in the theater she shook Draco awake and then apparated home.

"What'd I miss?" Draco asked sleepily.

"Oh just the whole movie," Hermione chuckled at Draco's bewildered face.

"The whole thing!" He asked shocked.

"Yep," Hermione stated.

"Well, at least I stayed awake for the food!" Draco smirked.

"You're right, that _is _the best part!" Hermione smiled back.

* * *

**AN: Short and sweet? Or do you guys want it longer? I'm soooooo happy that I'm at over 500 views! Thanks guys! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry about last chapter. Some people said it was stereotypical, so I updated it and will try not to make anything stereotypical. I wasn't trying to be stereotypical but, thank you for pointing that out to me! It will help me for future updates! :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter: There would be Wolfstar and Dramione. But there isn't, so I don't own it!**

* * *

As the Dark Lord walked up the gravel slope followed by Hagrid, I knew something was wrong. Hagrid was holding something...but what?

"You have lost! The Chosen One, is DEAD!" Voldemort cackled. Someone screamed. People started crying while the Dark Lord laughed. "For those of you, who still want to live, then make your way over to us" Voldemort continued.

No one moved an inch. Out of the mass of black robes and triumphant looks, I saw my father move forward.

"Draco! Come here son," Lucius hissed across the courtyard.

I hesitated, looking around. Where was she? Suddenly I felt a small warm hand grab my own. I turned and saw her: the person who gave me a reason to stay. I wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

**AN: For those you are continuing to read these: I appreciate that sooooooo much! You are all WONDERFUL! I will try and update soon. If anyone wants something in particular, (certain year, event, etc…) Please just review with your request!**

**Special thanks to my Beta ForensicGeek2!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Here's another one for you amazing wizards and witches! Over 800 views! I can't believe it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that's the amazing JK Rowling.**

* * *

"Draco?" Hermione called into the house from the doorway.

"Yes Hermione?" Draco queried while he walked down the stairs to greet his wife.

"Can we talk?" Hermione asked. She looked very serious.

"Yeah sure. What is it?" He asked nervously at his wife's seriousness. They walked into the kitchen and sat across from eachother at the island table.

"You know how your parents have been asking for a heir," She started.

"Yeah..." Draco replied.

"Well I went to the doctor and they told me that I was going to become a mother," Hermione stated. Her eyes glistened.

Draco promptly leapt off his chair and ran around the table to gently hug his wife. "Hermione! That's amazing!" Draco turned away to hide his tears of joy.

"Are you crying?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe," The soon to be father replied.

"It's a boy," Hermione continued. "How about we call him Scorpius?"

"I like that. It certainly carries the weird Malfoy star name," Draco chuckled.

**Nine months later:**

Baby Scorpius comes home for the first time in his crying father's arms.

* * *

**AN: Draco can be very emotional. :) If you could review, that would be greatly appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: This is for StrawberryCosplay. Thanks for the idea!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me.**

* * *

"Hey Hermione," Draco mumbled in my ear.

I looked up questioningly at him.

"Is that the weasel?" He asked gesturing to a red haired man with a blonde haired girl giggling on his lanky arm. I looked closer at him and realized that it was the weasel with none other than Lavender Brown. After Ron broke my heart by cheating on me with Lavender I was never friends with him again. Harry eventually distanced himself after I started dating Draco when seventh year ended. But Ginny stayed my best friend even after the fiasco with Ron and Lavender. Luna in her own distracted way accepted Draco and the three of us meet up every so often for diner. Speaking of diner, I have to finish with my shopping! No where's the spaghetti? My mind wandered around thinking about diner and spaghetti that I wasn't watching where I was going. Which wasn't good.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I blurted when I walked into a young couple buying cereal.

"Watch where you're going!" The women yelled.

"It's fine," the man said dragging his mad wife or girlfriend a little away from me. They started walking until the man stopped and whipped around.

"Hermione!" He yelped, looking flabbergasted.

"Hey Ronald," I replied. He walked back up to me and was going to hug me but I just held out my hand for a shake. After what he did to me, I hadn't wanted to see him again. Unfortunately I didn't get my wish.

It was then the Draco made his always dramatic appearance. He swaggered over and draped his arm around my shoulders. "Weasley," He nodded to Ron.

"What are you doing with him!" Ron roared. He looked hurt. Want to talk about pain? I thought.

"Haven't you heard?" I asked Ron. "It was all over the Daily Prophet! We got married last month," I told Ron, smiling up at Drakie.

I thought Ron was going to explode. He was beet red and I thought I saw steam coming out of his ears. Lucky for us, Lavender came over and wrapped her arms around Ron's waist.

"It was nice to see you again... Hannah right?" Lavender asked.

I scoffed and replied, "It's Hermione actually."

"Oh right," Lavender replied then giggled. Dimwit.

"We should probably be heading out Ronny-Kins," Lavender pecked Ronald on the cheek and started leading him away. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Draco pretend to gag. I chuckled and looked up at him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Oh nothing," I answered. I turned back to watch as Ron and Lavender walk away and saw that ron kept looking back at us and turn back to complain to Lavender. He was turning burgundy and kept throwing his arms up in frustration.

"Hey Drakey Can you please check in the other aisle for spaghetti noodles?" I asked him.

"For you, anything," he replied.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys all liked it. Including StrawberryCosplay!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: This is for a Guest reviewer (Michelle). Thank you so much for what you said about my drabbles and thanks for the great idea!**

**Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling I wouldn't have to be writing on this website what could have been. It would have already been in the real books. So, since it didn't, I'm not her. I also don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

"Hey Drakey, want to go biking today?" I ask my boyfriend.

"Biking? Is that a muggle thing? It sounds scary," he replied shuddering.

I open the curtains in our room and let the beautiful spring sun stream in. "Oh come on Draco! It'll be fun!" I whine.

"Fine," he huffed. He slowly crawled out of bed and went to get changed. I was already dressed in black shorts and a bright pink short sleeve shirt.

By the time Draco was finally ready, (he spent ten minutes combing his hair!) breakfast was all ready. "Something smells good!" Draco exclaimed walking into the kitchen. "Where's the food?" He asked looking around. His eyes finally landed on the picnic basket I had put on the table. He slowly walked over to it and flipped open the lid. He groaned upon discovering all the food was in there.

"Let's go Draco!" I said, excited to get started. He started crumbling something about wanting to eat now, not later. I, of course, ignored him and grabbed his hand. I dragged him outside and around the side of our house to where we keep our bikes.

"Um, Hermione. You know how I said that I had a bike?" I nodded. "Well, I've never actually biked before. The wheels and metal sticks and stuff were a little scary. So I haven't even tried biking before.

I laughed at him and hopped onto my bike. "Don't worry Drakey! I'll show you how to bike. It's really easy!" I exclaimed.

I carefully mounted my bike and was sitting carefully on the leather seat. "Okay, now you see the two metal sticks in front of you?" I asked him. He nodded affirmative. 'Well I want you to hold onto them like this," I explained, demonstrating how to properly hold the handles. He grabbed the handles just like I showed him how to. What a good boy.

"Now, you put your foot onto the pedal that is higher up than the other one like this," I continued. He mimicked me and I continued, "Then what you do is push down hard and put your other foot on top of the other peddle." My bike moved forward a little and his started moving to. But it kept moving! I forgot to tell him about the brakes! "Draco!" I yelled to him. He was panicking. Holding the handles in a death grip. "There's something called a break. It's just underneath the handles. Push on it to stop your bike!" He quickly followed my instructions and his bike skidded to a stop. A sighed and biked over to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

He glared at me but nodded. "Great! Come on!" I yelled biking away. He followed obediently behind me.

When we finally stopped at a nearby park we finally got to eat our breakfast. I doubt Draco will try biking again!

* * *

**AN: I hope you all liked it! Especially you Michelle! :) If you guys want me to write any other stories, (other characters, time, etc...) feel free to say so!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Here's another chappie!**

**Disclaimer for the rest of these drabbles: I do NOT own Harry Potter and I am NOT making any money off of this. All rights to JK Rowling.**

* * *

"Hey Draco, what kind of baby names do you like?" Hermione casually asked me one morning.

"Baby names?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah, I got this in the mail today,: she explained showing me a piece of paper. The paper read:

Dear ,

We are pleased to inform you that we found this in your ultrasound

Sincerly,

Doctor J Grant

In the space between the sincerely and we are pleased to inform you... was a black and white picture of the inside of Hermione's stomach.

I was going to be a daddy!

* * *

**AN: Short and sweet?**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Sorry for not updating! I will try and post a few more in the upcoming days so it will make up for it!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, then I probably would update more or less on time. Since I don't, I don't own it!**

* * *

"Hey Hermione! How are you?" I asked my girlfriend. I gave her a hug and a quick peck on the check before escorting her to the nearby restaurant where we would be eating tonight. An Italian restaurant. How exciting! It was going to be my first trip to a muggle restaurant!

"What can I get for you this evening?" Our waiter asked, politely.

"Just some red wine please," I replied.

"Burgundy?" He asked

"Yes, thank you," I responded. Turning back to Hermione.

"So, are you excited for your new job?" She asked me. I had just told her about my new promotion. I was going to be the head of the Auror department. It was a great opportunity.

"Yeah I am. Now I can boss Harry and Ronald around all I like!" I chuckled. Over the years after Hogwarts, Harry, Ron and I had sort of become friends. I hate to say it but Hermione's Gryffindorness had slightly rubbed off on me. But she has also gained some of my Slytherin qualities as well.

After the drinks came and we ordered our main course. I thought it was time I broached the subject of why we were her.

"So Hermione, we've been together for quite a while now. It's been three years, five months and twenty-two days. Which have been the best of my life," I start. Then taking a deep breath, I take the plunge.

I get off my chair, extract the little green box from my suit pocket and get down on one knee. "Hermione, will you marry me? You're already my one and only Granger. Now will you be my one and only Mrs. Malfoy?" I finish and look up into those beautiful eyes that had me falling for her since I first beheld them. They shone with tears and all she could do was whisper an almost inaudible yes. I plucked the ring out of the box and put it on her ring finger. I enveloped her in my arms and gave her a passionate kiss. Best muggle restaurant ever.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it as much as I like my faithful followers!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Here's one for all of those who love a little Dramione! Prompt: Polyjuice potion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Year 4, in potions class with Professor Snape:**

"Now today class, we'll be transforming into another student. I have paired you all up and you will make and try a polyjuice potion," Professor Snape grinned demonically. I looked over at Draco. I would rather be with him then with Harry and Ron. Yeah they were kind and sweet. But, potions weren't there strong points.

"Malfoy and Granger, Weasley and Zabini, Potter and Pansy, Brown and Finnigan, Lovegood and Thomas," Snape listed off the pairs.

Draco sauntered over to my table and we started on the potion. By the end of the month, the potion was finished. We showed it to Snape and he marked it. Obviously, we got 100%. Then he told us that for the next two days we would be each other! Fun. So now I had to actually be him? Oh someone please help me!

* * *

**AN: I will follow up on this chapter if you guys want me to? Please review with your answer! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hey guys! Here's another chappie! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Bottom's up?" Draco asked me. We both peered down at our polyjuice potion. Mine was a golden blob. Draco's looked like a piece of dragon dung. I'm glad I had the golden blob! I nod to him and we both take a swig of our polyjuice potion. My flesh erupts in bubbles and my hair turns blonde. I gain around four inches and my now blonde hair turns short and silky.

Draco on the other hand grew shorter, now has a mass of long brown hair and has extremely toned arms, (if I do say so myself) from lifting Hogwarts a History and other marvelous books.

Draco checks me up and down and smirks. "Wow, am I really that attractive?" I whack him and he grimaces.

"What?" I ask him.

"Don't use my muscular arms against me!" He winks at me and then saunters off to find the gryffindor common room.

I walk further down into the dungeons and then glance back at him. I see his, (my) head whip back facing forwards. Was he looking at me?

I ignore my last thought and just continue to walk to the Slytherin common room. Being a prefect, I luckily knew where it was. I see Crabbe and Goyle entre the common room and run to catch the door. I saunter in with a Malfoy smirk plastered on my face and go into the room. I hope that this was convincing enough!

* * *

I eventually make it to the fourth years boys room and change into my green silk pjs. I look at the dresser beside me and see a book on it. There's a giant silver DM on the cover of it. The book is all black on the cover, except for the letters. I carefully open the book and see that it's a diary. I mean, manly journal. Used for writing thoughts and ideas, not emotions like a diary. I chuckle to myself. Oh this was going to be interesting!

* * *

**AN: Because I love you all, I'm going to leave you hanging! Next chapter will be in Draco's point of view. The following chappie will be back in Hermione's. This is going to be 4-5 chappies for this little story/continued drabble. Review if you're liking it so far please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: As I said in my other story, sorry for not updating sooner. Terrible writer's block! Reviews help my inspiration! :)**

* * *

"Hermione?" Draco asked me from across the room. I casually looked up from my book at him.

"Yes Draco?" I asked, slightly annoyed at the interruption. I was studying after all.

"What's the answer to number three on page five for Snape's assignment?"

"Why would I tell you?" I ask frustrated.

"Because you love me?" He replys smirking.

I scoff. "Love is overrated."

* * *

**AN: Go Hermione! Make Draco find out for himself! Please review if you liked it. If you didn't than just review any way with your criticism please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Sorry, writers block! Thank you to all the people who view this story and who favorite and follow it. It really means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this then that means my name would be JK Rowling. But, it's not. So I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Knock knock," says my friend Ginny as she knocks on the doorframe to my dining room.

"Ginny! How are you? I didn't hear you come in? How did you get in?" I start rambling as I go and hug her.

"Draco let me in. I'm fine and how are you?" She replys sitting down in the chair beside me. I see a glimmer of gold on her hand and upon further inspection see that it's a ring.

"Ginny! Has Harry proposed to you?" I ask squealing slightly.

"Maybe..." Ginny replies shyly. She looks down at her hands that were resting on the dark wood table. "He did!" She finally burst.

I squeal and grab her hands.

"That's amazing Ginny! I'm so happy! He told me that he wanted to for quite some time. He just wasn't sure if you two were ready to move on you know?"

She nods and then that water works start.

Which of course gets be crying too. We hug each other and continue to cry. I notice Draco walk in and then he says,"Ladies, ladies, I know I'm attractive but please keep some composure," He winks cheekily at me and then runs away as I throw the magazine that I had been reading before Ginny had come over, at him. I hope he likes the couch.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it! Suggestions are welcomed!**


	19. Chapter 19

****AN: Here's to you! My amazing Fanfictioners!****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"But you promised that I could meet your parents!" I whined to Draco.

"I have absolutely no recollection of ever saying that," Draco replies stubbornly. I glare at him and storm out of the room. That git. He was probably to scared that his parents would like me more than him. I chuckle, now wouldn't that be funny...

**POP (AN: The sound of someone apparating...)**

"Oh Hermione, you are so funny!" Narcissa laughs and slaps Hermione gently on the knee.

"Does Draco even know you're here?" Lucius asks with a gleam of mischief in his eyes. He knew that of course Draco didn't know.

"Hermione, would you like to hear the most hilarious story about what Draco did when he was younger?" Narcissa asks me. I nod and she continues, "When Draco was four years old, he had gotten a broom for his birthday. He flew it up in the and it went about seven feet in the air. He took one look at the ground and started screaming! I mean absolutely screaming!" Narcissa chuckles and then says, "So then we raced over to him and used some spells to get him down. When he finally got down, the dog ran over to him and started licking him all over the face. Which made the big baby cry even more!" I laugh and even Lucius grinned at that memory.

**POP**

Draco stormed into the sitting room where we were all sitting and chatting.

"Oh Draco dear, we were just talking about you!" Narcissa says and the three of us burst out laughing. Draco scowls and slumped into a chair.

"Again with the dog story?" I mumbles.

"Oh Draco, would you rather us tell Hermione about what happened with the fish?" Lucius asks smiling maliciously.

"What happened with the fish?" I ask innocently.

* * *

**AN: Hopefully you liked it!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Thanks for following and favoriting! Your reviews and support make my day!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. And the surface is from www. Sciencedaily .com (looked up).**

* * *

"SURPRISE!" Came the scream of at least twenty voices. The lights flickered on and to my surprise I saw all of my friends in my living with balloons, cake and presents surrounding them.

"Aw! Thanks guys!" I smile at them all. It was so nice that they remembered my birthday. I looked over at Draco, he winked at me and I knew that he had arranged this. I smiled when Ron and Harry came and hugged me.

"So nice to see you Mione!" Ron said.

"Nice to see you too Ron!" I chuckle.

"Wow Hermione, you look amazing!" Harry says and smiles at me.

"Woh Potter, that is my girlfriend you know?" Draco remarks as he saunters over.

"I know Malfoy. Doesn't mean I can't compliment her," Harry smirks, "At least I do."

"Oh snap," Ron says under his breath.

"How's this for a compliment?" Draco says bending down and grabbing my hand.

"Hermione, you are the most beautiful, intelligent and funny woman that I have ever met. Will you marry me?" He asked her as he opened a box that he had grabbed from his pocket.

"Yes," I murmur and hug him.

"AW!" Came the crowd of spectators that had been watching the scene play out.

"I knew Draco was smooth but that was-" Ron started.

"As a quantum stabilized atom mirror," Draco interrupted.

* * *

**AN: A bit nerdy but hey! :) Who ever reviews with an idea will have a chapter dedicated to them with their idea, (Please remember that this is rated T not M, so, I will not do some topics).**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Hey guys! Thank you to those of you who reviewed and followed/favorited! It makes writing go much faster! :) A Very Weasley Plan is still waiting, maybe I can get five reviews on this story too...?**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter. That's JKR.**

* * *

Woosh, came the flapping wings of William the barn owl. "What do you have for me today Willy?" Draco asked Hermione's owl casually. I hooted at him and he chuckled. "Alright, alright. You'll get your treat," with that, he chucked a little cube of apple at hi. He nimbly caught it with his beak and promptly devoured it. "No what does Hermione have to say?" Draco asked Willy. _Hoot_. "My thoughts too!"

_Dear Draco,_

_I won't be coming home tonight. There was an issue with my portkey and I will only be home at four o'clock in the morning tomorrow! Don't stay up for me, I'll see you in the morning!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

"I guess it's just you and me tonight Willy," Draco said to the bird. _Hoot_.

* * *

4:00 am

"Draco! I told you not to stay up for me!" Hermione said upon seeing Draco sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"I know love. But, I wanted to see your beautiful face. I missed you you know," He said standing up and walking over to her.

"You missed me did you?" She asked smiling.

"Terribly," He said and smiled.

Draco leaned forward slightly and kissed Hermione's cheek. "I really did miss you," He whispered into her bushy locks.

"And I missed you Draco."

* * *

**AN: Cute? You can review saying so... Five reviews isn't that much to ask for is it?**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: I didn't quite get 5 reviews, but that's okay. A Very Weasley Plan needs one more review before it's next update. Hope you like it, thank you soooo much to those who reviewed! :) Happy writer=more stories!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Mummy! Look what I made you!" Little Scorpius yelled jumping up onto his mum's bed.

"What did you make mummy Scorp?" I asked him, smiling happily at my five year old son.

"A card!" He said, thrusting a bright blue card into my hands.

_Happy Mother's Day_

_Love Scorpius_

I read the card and smiled. On the card was a little message and then a little picture of our family. "Thanks Scorpius! That's so sweet, I love it," I hugged him tightly and he crawled into bed next to me.

Draco then walked in with a tray of toast, coffee and an egg. "Happy Mother's Day love," He said, putting the tray on my lap. "Did you make that card Scorp?" He asked looking at the card I was still holding.

"Yep," He stated proudly.

"It looks brilliant!" His father gushed. Scorpius smiled and I hugged my family.

BEST MOTHER'S DAY EVER.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the prompt, five reviews please!**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Sorry that I disappeared! But I had horrible writer's block :( I thought of a new story for this so here's your next chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOt own Harry Potter and I am NOT making ANY money off of this.**

* * *

"Draco?" Hermione whispered as she walked around in the dark corridor.

"Over here darling," I replied, I gently grabbed her arm and led her into the room of requirement. I covered her eyes and led her further into the room. I sat her down on a chair and uncovered her eyes. She let out a quiet gasp as she saw what lay in front of her.

For our one year dating anniversary, I had gotten the house elves to make a very special and elegant meal for us. The only light was the soft glow of candlelight and there was classical music softly playing in the background.

"Oh Draco!" She gasped finally.

"Happy anniversary love."

* * *

**AN: Thanks wizards and witches for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: This is for LadyChocolateLover who asked for this in a review. I hope this is what you wanted. Thanks for the review and for the prompt! Thanks also to everyone else who reviewed, followed and/or favorited!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter and I am NOT making ANY money off of this.**

* * *

"What do you want, Ferret?" Harry spat, upon seeing who was at the door to the common room.

"I need the Mudblood for some head duties. Come on Granger," Draco said motioning to me. I stood up and stormed over.

I handed my book to Harry and said, "If I'm not back by tomorrow, suspect the worst and flip to page fifty-seven in this book, third spell," With that, I followed Malfoy out of the room. He was walking fast and was soon around the corner. I was a little slower and only reached the corner a few seconds later. As soon as I turned the corner I felt one hand cover my mouth and the other grab my wrists. I tried to turn to see my captor, but, he held me tightly in place and only whispered, "To make sure you don't judge me, I'm not going to reveal who I am. But I want you to know that I love you," With that, my arms were released and the hand moved away from my mouth. I turned to see who it was but, he had disappeared! I raced down the corridor back the way we had came and thought I saw someone going around the next corner. I ran after them and as soon as I turned the corner I crashed into someone.

"Harry?" I asked, seeing who I had run into.

"Oh hey Hermione! Done your meeting already?" He asked, picking himself and me up off of the ground.

"No, I just thought I saw someone I knew," I stutter. "You didn't see anyone else going down this corridor a second ago?" I ask him urgently.

"No, only Malfoy," He replies. "But, you two had your meeting tonight. And he led you out so it must have been some other platinum blonde."

"Must have been," I sighed. If only it was him… "Well, I have to go for my meeting, I'll catch ya later Harry!" I turn and start walking away before spinning back around and saying, "What were you doing down here anyways?"

Harry blushes and replies, "Oh, I had one of Ginny's books, so I went to return it to her. She was with a friend hanging out in the room of requirement so I just popped in there."

"What friend?" I ask him smirking at his clearly uncomfortable situation.

"Luna!" He burst, blushing again at his outcry.

"Okay, well I'll see you later then!" I walk down the corridor and walk into our classroom where we held our meetings. I entered the room and saw Malfoy sitting arrogantly in a chair, with his feet on a desk.

"What took you so long Granger?" He drawled.

"Oh, I just saw an interesting picture," I mumbled sitting down. I glanced up at him and thought I saw a twinkle in his eye. Could it really have been him?

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the prompt LadyChocolateLover! I hope that that is what you meant! If you guys want a follow up chappie then just say so. I happy to write more! :) Thanks a lot!**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: A Lonely Wolf and Fallen Star is on hold as well as A Potions Problem, sorry guys! Thank you for keeping up with this story, I hope I don't dissapoint.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that's JK Rowling.**

* * *

"Today we will be learning about levitation. Which is the power to make objects fly!" The supply for Professor Binns droned on. We were in fourth year, I think we know how to make objects fly by now, I thought to myself. Well, maybe not Crabbe and Goyle. So I decided now would be the perfect time to ask her...

**Plunk!**

Stupid student,failing to levitate a piece of paper, Hermione thought to herself. She unwrapped the paper and read what it said:

_Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?_

_Draco_

_P.S. I do know how to make objects fly. Trust me, this was meant for you Granger._

She looked over at me and I gave her a wink. She scowled and rolled her eyes. She must have thought that I was joking! I quickly wrote down something but as I was writing I got bonked on the head with a piece of paper. It said:

_Fine, but only because you won't be able to get anyone else and it would look awful if you were to be alone._

_HG_

Well, that's one way to get the girl. Kill her with sympathy not kindness!

* * *

**AN: Liked it? Didn't like it? I want to know please! Thanks for all of your lovely reviews, I love how many people have followed and favourited, thanks a lot! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Sorry that I disappeared like that! Real life loves getting in the way :( Hope you like it and please review with ideas, criticism or just to say it was nice or cute, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter**

* * *

"What do you want Potter?" Malfoy sneered as he purposely bumped into Harry, "Looking for a fight are we?"

"Not with you, I at least like some competition," He replied, sneering back. A little circle of bystanders had started to form. They were egging on the two boys. I of course was reading Hogwarts a History. A most enthralling read about-

"Hermione look out!" I ducked but was too late. The curse had already hit me. I felt my teeth begin to grow. I tried to hide it, to get away. But the circle that had been around Harry and Malfoy had now turned on me. They all started laughing. I wanted to cry, but instead I just turned and ran.

"Hermione!" I heard a voice call after me, but I didn't look back. I rushed to the Hospital Wing and Madame Pomfrey immediately whisked me to a bed. She said that the growth would take at least two days to fix. She could temporarily stop the growing, but, she couldn't shrink it until the curse wore off. She told me to spend the night in the wing. Seeing as we had only had one class left, which was potions, I thought it would be fine. So I stayed the night and I woke up only once that night when I felt someone hold my hand and say, "I'm so sorry Hermione. I would never do that to you. I love you too much to embarrass you in front of everyone like that. I'm sorry that I've always called you names and treated you like you were beneath me. It' cause I've had the biggest crush on you for what seems like forever. But, you never knew that. Because I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same. Good night Hermione," I felt a kiss on my hand and looked into the eyes of the one and only Draco Malfoy. But, little did he know, that I had a crush on him too.

* * *

**AN: Cute? Any ideas for a story you want written? Be that Drabble or a whole new story entirely! Thanks guys for the support, don't forget to follow and favorite!**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Here's a chappie, I hope you like it. Also, thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

* * *

"Draco?" Hermione called.

"Yes love?" I asked her.

"I hope you don't mind, but we're watching over Ginny's kid this weekend," She said.

"That's fine with me," He replied. He then walked over to where Hermione was standing with the letter and asked, "How long before Ginny's here to drop him off?"

"She's dropping him off after lunch today," She answered.

* * *

**12:01:**

"Bye Ginny! You and Harry have a fun trip!" Hermione called out the door.

I patiently watched as the little devil Potter child, ran around our house. He eventually sat down in a chair and would only talk or look, at Hermione. "When I grow big, will you be my girlfriend?" Nine year old miniature Potter asked. That's when I blew it.

"She's my girlfriend you little Potter spawn! You can't have her!" I yelled at the terrified little boy. I stormed out of the room and ran upstairs to our bedroom.

Oh how immature was I? I suddenly felt very guilty. I just yelled at a little boy. He wouldn't know any better. At around 8:00, miniature Potter had been put to bed and Hermione came and joined me up in our room.

"I'm sorry Mione. I shouldn't have yelled at him. I just get-" I got cut off by Hermione pressing her lips on mine.

"It's alright, I like it when you're angry. But not at me, just other men," She said cheekily.

"I'm never mad at you Hermione," I said grinning.

"I know. It's because you love me too much," She smirked.

"Of course Hermione," I said, leaning in and giving her a long kiss.

"And I love you too," She whispered in my ear.

* * *

**AN: A cute little Dramione fic. I have a very special surprise for you Lady Chocolate Lover!**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Sorry about not updating for a while! My other story, The Fire Within, has been taking up a lot of my time! Thanks for supporting this story guys! I'm almost at 8,000 views! Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"What are some of your favorite baby names?" Hermione asked me over our morning coffee.

"Boys names or girls names?" I asked her, wondering who's baby it was.

"Girls names," She replied.

"I like Andromeda, Cassiopeia, Alice, Elisabeth, Julie, Rowan and Rose," I said. "What are they for?"

"Oh, Ginny's having a baby girl," She replied. I sighed.

Hermione laid a hand on her tummy, "But, she's not the only one who's pregnant."

"Hermione! Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded my wife.

"I just found out today. I don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet, but, we should start coming up with some names I think," She said, smiling happily.

"Have you told anyone yet?" I asked her.

"Nope, it's our little secret," She said winking at me.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the length of this chappie. I've been a bit short on inspiration. Please feel free to give any ideas in reviews!**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Sorry about not updating. I've been so caught up in writing for the Fire Within that I haven't had much time to write for this story! Again, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making any money off of this.**

* * *

"Foul git," I muttered as I paced the floor.

"What happened? Who was it?" Hermione asked me, concerned.

"Ronald Weaselbee, was trying to go out with you," I explained.

"What do you mean by "trying to?"" Hermione asked, slightly confused.

"Well, he had sent an owl to you. Which got intercepted by me. He didn't even have an envelope or anything. There was just a square of paper tied to the bird's leg that asked: "Hermione, will you go out with me?"

"Oh. Am I really only worthy of a scrap of paper? Shouldn't he put more effort if he really wanted to date me?!" Hermione fumed as she paced across the living room of their flat.

" You're worthy of much more than a scrap of paper. How does a ring sound?" I asked, kneeling down in front of her.

Her eyes suddenly grew very large and her hands flew to her mouth. "Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" I asked her. She stared at me for a few moments and I started to get really nervous. But, my Hermione pulled through and tackled me to the ground.

"Yes Draco, I will!" She squealed into my ear. I smirked, I had such a way with the ladies.

* * *

**AN: Thanks guys for the great feedback! All suggestions are welcomed!**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Hey again! I wrote two of them for you guys! The support for this story is just fantastic, so I wrote another one as fast as possible! Thanks for the prompt LadyChocolateLover! Sorry it took so long to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making any money off of this.**

* * *

"And just kick off hard from the ground," I said, smiling down upon my son. He grinned up at me and stepped sideways and then pushed up as hard as he could.

He soared into the air and went about ten feet in the air. Scorpius leaned forward and the broom shot off like the Firebolt 2 that it was. He raced acroos the sky and went in a big arc.

Scorp shouted and threw his fist up in the air. I grinned and I felt an arm snake around my waist. I looked down and saw the smiling face of my beautiful wife Hermione. "Great job darling," She said, gazing up at Scorpius.

"Well, he doesn't know everything yet," I said, smiling also.

"Dad!" Scorpions called down. "How do I get down?!"

* * *

**AN: Poor Scorpius, stuck in the air! :) I hope you liked it!**


	31. Chapter 31

**100 DD**  
**AN: Sorry for not updating. I've been working on Speechless and am trying to perfect my grammar and make sure there's no spelling mistakes :) Please read and review!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making any money off of this.**

* * *

"Grr," Draco growled, scratching his head in thought. He bit the end of his quill and glared at his assignment.  
"Can I help?" I asked, having just finished the tricky assignment myself.  
"Fine," He huffed. I walked over and sat down beside him. He places the paper on the table and move the book with all the information in it towards me.  
"The thing I don't get is how ground salamander would turn the potion green and not yellow! The property mixture should result in it being green," Draco fumed. I smiled fondly at him. He was just so cute when he was deep in thought.  
He scowled at the page and glanced up at me for an answer. I blushed and quickly told him why the combination of the ground salamander and the powder of grill would at first make it yellow but the heat made it green. He nodded his understanding. I stood up and went back to my book across the room.  
I saw Draco finish up his work and brush by me. I sighed and glanced at my book. I saw a little slip of paper and read it:  
**_Thanks Hermione for the help. If ever I can pay you back, just let me know._**  
**_~D.M._**  
Well, I still needed a dance for the Yule Ball...

* * *

**AN: Hehe, the Fire Within, (harmless self promotion), gives Hermione the date she wants! :D**  
**Please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Here's another chappie, please leave a review if you guys are liking it or not! That would be awesome thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter and I am not making any money off of this.**

* * *

"Daddy?" Scorpius called into his parents room.

"Hmm?" Draco grunted.

"I can't sleep," He said, walking into the room.

"Why don't you come and join us then Scorp?" I asked him, patting the bed down beside me.

"Thanks mum!" He exclaimed, jumping up on the bed.

"Anytime sweetie," I said, hugging my son close to me.

"I thought I was your sweetie!" Draco exclaimed indignantly.

"Well, you've been replaced," I said chuckling.

"You have good choice mum," Scorpius said as he snuggled beneath the seats.

"I know I do, otherwise, I wouldn't have had you now would I?" I said, kissing his head. Draco grunted inaudibly again and rolled over.

"I love you mum," Scorpius whispered.

"I love you too Scorp," I whispered back.

I fell back sound asleep and dreamt about my great family. But then I got woken up at five o'clock. What a great family.

* * *

**AN: Just a short little family fic. Hope you liked it!**

**If you have any questions about what's going on with my stories, check out my bio or PM me! I'm happy to inform. :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello guys. I'm just writing this to inform you all that I will not be writing again for a while. Please check out my profile for more information. To stick with the rules I will write a very short final drabble.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Hermione?" Draco called into the dark library.

"Yes?" A timid voice replied from behind one of the many selves in the library. He started walking towards the voice when they said, "Stop. Please don't come any closer," the statement was just above a whisper, which made Draco even more curios.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He tried asking.

"It's nothing," She replied, sniffing a little.

"Are you crying?" He asked, again moving towards the voice.

"Yes," She replied in a sigh.

"Why?" He asked coming around the corner of the self. That's when he saw Hermione sitting at the table closest to the back window. He made his way towards her and sat down opposite of her.

"Because, this is the end," She replied, a few more tears slipped down her cheeks.

"The end?" He asked, curious to her meaning.

"Yes. I mean, what's the point in carrying on when there's no final destination; no goal to accomplish?"

"What are you saying Hermione?" He asked, panic evident in his voice.

"I'm leaving Draco and don't expect me to come back any time soon," She said, looking into his eyes. Luckily for Draco, she couldn't see the hurt he felt and knew was reflected in his eyes because of the darkness of the room.

"But why?" He choked out.

"Because, I want to go on the road less traveled. I can have a new adventure, but this time, the adventure will have a different ending than last time," She explained.

"But Hermione, I love you," Draco whispered.

"I love you too Draco. But I can't do this anymore. This, is goodbye," She said, standing up. She gazed upon him one last time, before leaving the library, leaving Hogwarts and leaving everything else behind. For Hermione, this was the end.

* * *

**Goodbye everyone.**

**Kaloge11**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: It's been a long time and I'm sorry about that, but I'm back now!**

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own.**

* * *

_There's so many books in this library! I wonder how many Draco has been able to read? Probably a good chunk by now..._ Hermione thought as she explored the wondrous Malfoy Manor library. She heard the padding of footsteps on the lush carpet in the hallway just outside the library. "Hermione?" Draco called into library from the entrance.

"In here Draco," Hermione replied, still combing through the book shelves.

"I thought you'd be in here love," Draco said, snaking an arm around her waist from behind.

"Darn, you found me," Hermione giggled. Draco gave her a peck on the check before resting his head on her shoulder.

"You don't remember what day it is today love?" He whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver slightly as the breath tickled her neck.

"Hm... I can't seem to remember darling," Hermione replied coyly; knowing full well what day it was.

"That's a shame then, the present will have to wait till when you DO remember," Draco smiled and winked cheekily at his wife before disentangling them and scampering off. _Grr! Why did I marry a Malfoy? Duh, because you love him no matter how childish he can be. That was a very true point._

* * *

**And that is my first drabble in a LONG time, so I'm a bit rusty sorry guys! Hoped you enjoyed it and please review :)**


	35. Chapter 35

AN: I'm trying to write longer drabbles so here we go! Thanks LadyChocolateLover!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

"Um..." Hermione sighed, taking a sip of her hot peppermint tea. She turned a page in her book and gasped. She then cursed as she spilt some of her tea on herself from the shock of what happened in her book. I laughed and cleaned it up before going to sit beside her on the couch.

"Good read?" I asked, a smile dancing across my lips.

"Oh yes! Thank you so much Draco for getting me this," Hermione said, giving me yet another hug. I sighed contentedly and smiled down at my beautiful wife. Even after having gone through the war, she was still as beautiful as the day I met her. She snuggled into me and I grabbed a book from the table beside me to join my wife in reading. Every now and again Hermione would gasp or squeal. I loved my wife and I knew that I made a very good choice in marrying her.

* * *

AN: Sorry that it's short, but I'm out of ideas! So that's why my updates are few and far apart, so please review or pm me with ideas :)


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: Thanks for the great reviews! This chappie is for PulyAuthorGirl. Thanks for the great ideas! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Everything is owned by their respective parties.**

* * *

_"But I don't feel like dancin' no sir no dancin' today! I don't feel like dancin' dancin'. Even if I find nothing better to do, don't feel like dancin' dancin', why'd you break it down when I'm not in the mood. Don't feel like dancin' dancin'-"_

"Well that's ironic. Considering you look like you _are_ actually dancing," Draco said.

"Haha, it's a popular muggle song Draco. No need to be such a spoil sport," Hermione pouted.

With a flick of Draco's wand, he changed the music to a nice classical waltz. "This is how you dance love," He said, grabbing her hand with one hand and her waist with the other.

"I feel awfully under dressed though Draco," Hermione said giggling.

"I'll fix that!" He exclaimed. With two more flicks of his wand, he and Hermione's clothes got transfigured into a tux and gown respectively.

"Much better, thank you," She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. The two continued to waltz until they heard a light knock on the door.

"Um...hey guys. Sorry to interrupt but Ginny and I are here for diner. Six o'clock sharp like you said Hermione...Man, I feel a little under dressed. You should have told us!" Harry said, chuckling.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry! I got carried away with the music," Hermione said laughing. "Just give me a second to change and then we'll go eat. I was getting a music playlist and then "I Don't feel like Dancin'" by the Scissor Sisters came on and I got carried away."

After Draco and Hermione changed, they accompanied Harry downstairs and greeted Ginny.

"Gin you look great!" Hermione exclaimed, embracing her friend.

"Haha, thanks Hermione. Four months pregnant and all I can think about is food. I'm already tired of this baby! I'm always so hungry and you do cook the best food Mione. No offense Draco," Ginny added.

"None taken. I completely agree," Draco replied smiling. "Now, let's eat, all that dancing has made me very hungry!"

The four settled down for the roast chicken Hermione had cooked and at the end, everyone went home happy and full. And Mione and Draco got to finish dancing.

* * *

**AN: Longer than usual :) I'm working on it LadyChocolateLover ;)**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: Sorry for the long wait! Lots has been going on but I won't bore you with my life story haha, enjoy this is for PulyAuthorGirl thanks for the idea! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. JK Rowling's.**

* * *

"Morning Granger."

"Malfoy."

The water from Draco's sink continued to run as the two students brushed their teeth. Hermione was very meticulous as her parents were dentists. She flossed her teeth for at least five minutes before using her whitening and tartar/plaque fighting toothpaste and thoroughly brushing her teeth for another five minutes until she was satisfied. Then using her mouthwash for thirty seconds she was all ready to go!

Meanwhile, Draco was a completely different story! He rarely flossed (unless Hermione told him to) but he did brush twice a day. It was mostly to appease Granger but hey, white teeth made his smile better.

The two continued their brushing until Hermione turned to leave after finishing her daily routine. Draco caught her arm and said, "I think I have a cavity Granger."

"Really? But with the great care you keep your teeth in, how's that possible?" She asked, rolling her hazel eyes.

"I don't now!" He exclaimed, pulling her closer he asked, "can you take a look and tell me if I'm right?"

"Okay," She replied hesitantly, "But I'm not as good at this stuff as my parents!" She chuckled. Needless to say she pursed her lips and gazed into his wide spread mouth. "Draco I don't-"

And she faltered as Draco's mouth snapped shut and was pressed against her own. It only lasted a few seconds so he didn't even have time to react before he leaned back and rushed outside.

"See yah Granger!" He called racing out of the dorm.

Hermione was still standing in the bathroom but her hand that had been dropped to her side now subconsciously reached up to touch her lips. Why can't all days start like this?!

* * *

**AN: Thanks to my loyal followers: PulyAuthorGirl, LadyChocolateLover, FG2 and MinervaMcGee. I love you all thank you so much! I've been working on my other stories too so they'll hopefully have an update soon! Please review it makes my day :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: Because it's mother's day :) I hope you all enjoy and have a great day!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Morning mum! Here's your breakfast and a card that I made!" Scorpius yelled rushing into his parent's room with a breakfast tray in his chubby little hands.

"Oh Scorp how sweet! I love it thank you," Hermione said squeezing her son and giving him a peck on the cheek. "Did you do this all by yourself?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"I made the card all by myself and I helped with the toast and decorated the waffles," He said with a giggle. "Daddy did the rest."

"Speaking of, where is daddy?" Hermione quired, wondering where her blonde husband was.

"He's downstairs making coffee. He said "go give mum her breakfast while I make the coffee, I'll be up in a minute", so do you like the waffles?" Scorpius asked eagerly.

"I'll have a bite and let you know," She replied with a smile. Hermione quickly took her kneif and fork and cut off a small bit of her waffle for her to try. Yum, it tasted like cinnamon and the maple syrup mixed with the whipping cream was just perfect. "Oh Scorp these are the best waffles ever! Did you get any?" His mum asked with a smile.

"Oh yes, daddy and I made quite a mess in the kitchen! Then we ate all the ones that didn't look pretty. But they tasted yummy!" He said with a giggle.

Then Draco walked in with an espresso in hand. "Here you go beautiful," He said giving his wife a kiss on the lips.

"Aw Draco, you're so sweet, thank you," She said taking the drink. The foam was formed into a heart and he had written _I Love You_ in chocolate on the top. "Thank you guys so much, I'm so lucky to have such a great family like you!"

* * *

**AN: Short and sweet I hope :) Thanks for reading please review :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: Sorry for the long wait! Lots has been going on but I won't bore you with my life story haha, enjoy this is for SulyButterTwirl thanks for the idea! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. It's all JK Rowling's.**

* * *

"Now class, turn to page three-hundred and ninety-four," Snape drawled in his usual manner.

Hermione flipped through the pages of her DADA book. Why couldn't Professor Lupin be here? Now she was stuck with Snape for three classes in a row! DADA, then double potions. Plus, to make matters even worse, it was all with the Slytherins!

"I don't have my book professor. I must have left it in my dorm," Malfoy said sneering. A pale blonde piece of hair fell into his eyes as he turned to laugh with Crabbe. Pansy brushed it aside and Ron snickered to Harry, muttering something about pug-faced Parkinson. I rolled my eyes at my whole classe's stupidity and started reading ahead.

We were learning about Werewolves? "Um, Professor. Excuse me Sir, but we aren't learning about Werewolves yet. We've only just finished reading about Grindelwald's," Hermione explained tentatively to the greasy haired professor. He threw her a piercing gaze and she quickly looked back down.

"Now, now Ms. Granger, feel free to come up and teach the class yourself. Go on, stand up at the front and tell the class everything you know about Werewolves," He snapped. Hermione stood up frightened. She grabbed her book and slowly walked up to the front of the class. There were sniggers and whispers as she made her way to the front, seeing as Snape had made her sit at the back today. She reached the podium and cleared her throat.

"Ar-are your books open to page three-hundred and ninety-four yet?" She stammered. She hated being in front of large groups of peoples. There was a general, mumbled yes from her classmates.

"Um, 'Professor', " Malfoy said using air quotes while he sneered with his friends. "I don't have a book."

Hermione stared at him for a moment before levitating her own book towards him. There were a few surprised gasps from her classmates as it plopped ceremoniously on his desk.

He scoffed, "I'm not using your book, Mudblood," He said with another scoff.

"Well, since I've been appointed teacher for now you will. It's not my fault you were too dim to remember to bring one of the only things you need to class," She told him tartly. She could've sworn she saw Snape wearing a smirk of approval out of the corner of her eyes.

Malfoy muttered a few curses before plopping open his book. Hermione looked at the dozen's of eyes staring up at her expectantly. She quickly started teaching them what she knew. "So to start off with this lesson, does anyone know how you can become a Werewolf?"

Harry raised his hand, "You can be bitten," Hermione nodded and wrote that on the chalkboard.

"You can be born with it," Someone else called. She wrote that down as well.

"Perfect. Now, can it be cured?" She asked. Some people said yes, but it was mostly a no. "There is a special potion, it's exceptionally difficult to concoct. It is supposed to help repress being a Werewolf. Does anybody know what it's called?" She asked the class. The all looked over at Snape who had a bored expression on his face.

From the back of the class a boy said, "Wolfsbane."

"Correct! Can you please stand up and tell us what you know about it?" She asked the voice, having missed who said it as she looked at Snape.

To her utter surprise Draco Malfoy stood up and proceeded to explain the properties and concoction of Wolfsbane.

"Very good Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Granger, you may resume your seat. I will continue to teach this class. Oh and five points from Gryffindor for your horrible answer Potter," He continued. Harry slumped in his seat and muttered to Ronald. Hermione sat back in her seat and patiently waited for the bell to ring. When it finally did, she walked out to head to Potions class. She continued walking but someone pulled her into an alcove. She was going to scream until she saw who it was.

"Malfoy?" She said, looking startled. Plus, to make it even more surprising, he leant down and kissed her.

"Thanks for the book...Hermione."

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it. Sorry for not updating in so long! I've been busy and at times (more often than not) Without Wifi, so I hope you understand! Please review. Maybe with some ideas ;) Thanks for reading!**


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: Hope you liked the last one. Please read and review :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. It all belongs to JKR I'm just a dreamer :/**

* * *

"What do you think of Malfoy, Hermione?" Ron asked, interrupting my reading.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Wow Draco! This place is beautiful!" I gushed, marveling at the exquisite decor of the restaurant._

"_I've seen prettier," He replied, looking at me. I blushed and a waiter escorted us to our table. We started eating our first course which consisted of a salad with goat cheese and pomegranate seeds. The waiter then brought us some drinks._

"_Champagne?" I queried, "What's the occasion?"_

"_Do I need one?" He asked me with a smirk._

_I laughed and brought the glass up to my lips. My eyes went round as saucers when I saw what was in the bottom of my glass. I placed it back on the table and looked at Draco. He smiled and used his knife to scoop the shiny metal thing out. He then proceeded to use his napkin to dry the object off. He then stood up and bent down on one knee. My hand flew to my mouth and a tear slipped down my cheek._

"_Hermione, I have loved you for a very long time. You're smart, beautiful, funny and deserve someone way better then me. But I will try until my dying breath to make you the happiest woman in the world, if you will let me._

"_Yes."_

"_Yes? That's it?!" He joked._

_I then stood up and wrapped my arms around him as he himself stood. I proceeded to kiss him and a couple at a table beside up politely clapped. I turned red and Draco smiled. He slipped the gorgeous diamond ring onto my ring finger. I gazed admiringly at it as we sat back down._

"_Look on the inside of the ring," He told me. I slid it off and rotated it around, looking on the inside of it. In dark grey letters on the inside of the ring, just below the diamond, read: _Always. _I smiled up at Draco and he returned it. I thought my face would crack from joy! I had told him Snape's story, the one the Harry had seen in his memories. The relationship between him and Lily, the Mudblood escapade, him joining the dark side. We were living their story, but this time, it was going to be a happy ending._

_**End of flashback**_

"Why do you ask?" I queried.

"Well-"

"I don't think he's that bad!" Harry chipped in. "Look at all the volunteering he did to rebuild Hogwarts. Plus his ample donations to Saint Mungo's and the fact that he's an Auror proves that he's not the same Malfoy he was five years ago.

"I have to agree with Harry on this one," I told him with a small smile. Harry smirked at me and I wondered if he knew. But he couldn't have, I hadn't told him anything.

"Who want's tea?" I asked suddenly, standing up.

"I will," Ron said, going back to his Quidditch magazine.

"Um, yes please 'Mione. I'll be right back, just going to use the loo," Harry said, also standing.

I nodded and headed into the kitchen. Harry went through the hallway on the left towards the lavatory.

I started preparing the tea the muggle way and Harry walked into the kitchen a minute later.

"Sorry Harry, it's almost ready," I said as I put some tea bags in the mugs. Harry always had the dark blue mug with the cip on the handle and Ron had the purple mug with the yellow triangle pattern on it, I always used a green one.

"Oh come on Hermione, you know why I'm here," Harry said, giving my mug a lingering look.

He knew? Best play it safe. "My mum gave me that mug. If you want to use it you can. I just thought you wanted to use your blue-"

"I don't mind you know. I haven't seen you so happy in awhile you know. These past few months, you've been a different person. After the war, you were horribly sad. After a year and a half of working in the Ministry, I thought something in you had changed. I wasn't sure if that was the fact that you had created multiple laws involving the freedom of house elves, or that you had a certain partner helping you. That partner was then reassigned to be my Auror partner. I think you know who I'm talking about 'Mione," Harry told me sternly. I sighed and nodded my head slowly. This was why we were such good friends. Harry never raised his voice at me, not even if it was something as bad as this.

"Harry, I want you to know-"

"No 'Mione. I want you to know that he asked me," Harry interrupted.

"Asked you?" I replied, confused as to what Draco would ask Harry about me.

"Well, normally in muggle traditions the boy asks the girls dad. But since yours are still missing in Australia, he asked me," Harry explained. Then it clicked. Draco had asked Harry for my hand.

"And you're okay with it?" I asked tentatively.

"I got to know M-Draco in the time we've worked together. You both make each other very happy. A happiness I know someone else could never give you," He said, motioning his head towards the living room where Ron was.

I embraced Harry tightly, glad to have such an amazing friend like him.

* * *

**AN: I know this was more about Harry and Hermione's friendship then Draco and her relationship but hey, at least it's another chappie! Plus, it's actually quite long for a drabble too! Which makes me happy :p Hope you enjoyed anyways :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: Thanks SulyButterTwirl** **for another great idea :) All the reviews I've been getting have been great, thanks so much! Please keep it up :D I hope you enjoy this chappie too.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own, otherwise Dramione would have so happened!**

* * *

_**Draco's POV:**_

"Shut up Ganger! I don't want to hear your continuous, idiotic, useless babble! Can the so called 'Gryffindor Princess' not keep her demented mouth closed! No wonder no one likes you," I yelled at her. She was so obnoxious, a know-it-all, bookworm, goody two shoes, kinda cute- wait. Not cute! I could never call that beaver cute! But her teeth aren't as big as the used to- stop it Draco. She's a-a-a urg, now you can't even call her the M word! What is up with me today?

"Well, thanks for your two pence Malfoy. As for my feelings about you: You're an arrogant, self-righteous prick who thinks they're better than everyone else! Not to mention your lack of intellectual ability, sheer lack of manner and pig-headedness," Granger huffed. I wonder if she had thought the same thing I had mistakenly thought of her. Probably not, I sighed. No matter how hard I told myself not to, I couldn't help a small part of my heart liking her. She was so smart, unlike my friends. Except Zabini, he's quite smart. She's cute with her honey coloured locks, pearly white teeth and crystal clear complexion. Pansy was just a makeup covered phoney. At least Hermione was real. That was also something I had gotten in the habit of doing, calling Granger by Hermione. But only in my head of course!

_**Hermione's POV:**_

That foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach! How could someone so hot be so cruel? No Hermione, don't refer to that sloth as hot. He is a human being that deserves to have the dementor's kiss. He was a cute Dementor in third year wasn't he? Stop it Hermione. He's just a- why is he looking at me like that? He can't be thinking the same thing as me can he?

_**Ron's POV**_

This tension between them is crazy! Where's Lavender when I need her? "Won-won!" I heard a voice call me from behind. I turned and saw Lavender running up to me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hermione turn and look. If she was so busy fighting with Malfoy to notice me, maybe this will invoke some hidden feelings?

Lavender attacked me in a bone crushing hug and I locked my lips down on hers. Her eyes closed and she pressed herself closer against me. I stifled a groan of pain as she tugged at my hair. When I separated myself from her grasp, I saw to my disappointment that 'Mione was gone. But so was Malfoy, maybe they had continued their fight somewhere else? But I think that that was the wrong choice of actions for me.

_**Draco's POV**_

Stupid Weasel. Why does he insist on hurting her? I'll follow her, wherever she's going. I walked quickly behind her as she fled from Weaselbee. I followed her as she ran up to the RoR. She paced in front of it and flung the door open as quickly as she could. I ran and caught the door just before it closed. I saw her sitting in a plush, red chair in front of a fireplace. There was a tissue box beside her and some tissues already strewn on the floor.

"Granger, I'm-" I began saying.

"Can you not leave me alone?! Can you leave me in peace and not kick me when I'm already down?!" She screeched through her tears. Her red face, runny nose and puffy eyes made me feel so sorry for her. I went and sat down on a chair beside her.

"Did you not hear me?" She moaned again.

"Look Gra-Hermione, I know we haven't been on very good terms recently. But, I want you to know that Weaselbee is a useless prick that doesn't deserve your tears," I told her. She sniffled and I handed her a tissue. She blew her nose and her shiny orbs looked at me.

"You give off the appearance of a cold, heartless monster," She began.

"Thanks!" I said sarcastically.

"I'm not finished," she continued, "But I think you use that as a shield to try and protect others. So thank you."

I gaped at her for a moment. I guess she really was the smartest witch of our age.

* * *

**AN: Here's another chappie :) Glad to have it up! Thanks for all the reviews, PM's, favorites and follows. Please keep it up! :D**


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Been super busy recently so sorry this is late!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it :)**

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry I called you stupid and the M-word today. You aren't stupid. I'm simply jealous. Jealous of everything you have that I do not. A family that loves you, friends that care, a place you call home, intellectual ability none can compete against. You are a beautiful, caring, intelligent witch. Those words will never sum up how I truly feel towards you._

_I do know three that do however: I love you. I've wanted to say that to you since you punched me in the nose in third year. I almost did too when you came down the Grand Staircase in fourth year for the Yule Ball, however, you were accompanied by Krum. In fifth year I almost did also, unlike the past two years, this was simply when you were studying in the library. Sixth year was when I should have said it. It was the perfect moment to also, you were sitting in the Great Hall eating supper and I walked right by you as you revealed your dazzling smile._

_Maybe before this year is up you will finally know. Sharing a dorm with you has been most agonizing. Not that you perturb me, but because I love you has been waiting to be released from my ever sealed lips. Living in such close proximity to you isn't helping that problem. I love you, I love you,I love you, I love you! When can I finally say it? Please, just tell me._

_Always yours,_

_Draco_

I read over the letter and nodded approvingly. I then opened my trunk and grabbed the silver bag out of it. I put the letter in with all the others and tossed it back in my trunk. I sighed and stood up. I promptly exited my room and saw _her_ sitting on the couch. I cringed and slipped into our kitchen.

I took out two mugs and murmured a spell to heat some water in the kettle. I poured some hot chocolate mix in the two mugs and the kettle went off. I poured the water into the mugs and tossed some marshmallows in them. I poured a bit of cream in it and took a long sip.

"Hot chocolate?" She asked, sniffing the air.

I grabbed the other mug and put it on the side table beside her without a word. I quickly escaped the dorm and released my pent up breath.

I walked up the several flights of stairs until I reached the Astronomy Tower. I nursed my drink and gazed at the constellations. They were so beautiful.

When I finally finished my drink I walked slowly down the empty staircases back to our dorm. When I got inside Hermione was asleep. But then a chill ran down my spine when I saw what she was holding in her hands.

It was my letters. I quickly said _accio_ and they all flew into my hands. I thought I saw her stir a little and could have sworn when I opened the door to my room that she whispered, "I forgive you."

* * *

**AN: Here's another one, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: Wow it's been a while! But I'm back now :) So sorry for keeping everyone waiting so long :( Anyways, I won't be posting often, hopefully once a week until things die down. Anyways here's the drabble:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, but I really wish I did!**

* * *

_What was Jessica going to do? Live as a mortal, or join her lover as_ _a-_

"You're not seriously reading that again, are you?" Draco drawled, plopping down on the sofa beside his wife.

"I wasn't going to," Hermione admitted sheepishly. "But once I start a book, you know that I can't _not_ know what happens!"

"But really, this book!" He said with a gesture towards the open book in her lap. Hermione looked down at the book and smiled mischievously.

"You don't like vampires do you?" She asked shyly.

"I've stated many times before about my dislike of the creatures," Malfoy said firmly. Hermione smiled wickedly and stood up from their plush, yellow sofa. "Where are you going?" Draco called after her. He didn't receive a reply as a snap echoed through their flat. He reached over to their wooden table beside the sofa and started reading his favorite murder mystery.

When Hermione came home later that day, she had some bags from a craft store with her. Despite how hard Draco tried to look into the bag, he couldn't get a glimpse of what was inside. He decided to just wait and see what was to happen.

* * *

"Hey 'Mione, time for supper!" Draco called out to his wife. After going to the craft store earlier that day, she had been in the craft room for the rest of the afternoon. He heard the clunk clunk clunk of shoes against the hardwood floors. He turned to the door leading to their dining room and tried very hard to mask his horror. His wife was standing there before him wearing a black cloak, vampire fangs, a black wig, red and black stilettos, and a red dress. She had glitter sparkling all over her outfit as well.

"What are you wearing?!" Draco exclaimed, trying to stay calm.

"Well, you've been saying how much you hate vampires, I thought this would help you to like them!" She explained with a smile.

"I didn't mean it like that! I just meant because of all the bad things they had done to help Voldemort," Draco explained slowly.

Hermione smiled again, "Well I'm hungry, so let's eat!"

Draco shrugged and sat down at the table. He smirked at his wife who smiled back broadly. "I love the sparkles," He added with a wink.

* * *

**AN: Well there you go. My first chappie in forever! I still need to get back in the swing of things for sure :) I hope to update again soon :D**


End file.
